<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Art Gallery by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044465">An Art Gallery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativitwins, Other, art gallery, family business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an Art Gallery in the imagination. You might not expect who fills the walls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Art Gallery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s an art gallery in the imagination.</p><p>Logan goes around it when he wants to try once more to understand art.</p><p>Patton will wander the halls of portraits and pictures of the countryside, relaxing in nostalgia for places he’s never been and people he’s never met.</p><p>Deceit wanders it and practices acting like other people just in case he needs to disguise himself sometime.</p><p>Virgil often just finds a painting that’s interesting and stares at it for hours, almost in a trance as he takes in the strokes of the paintbrush.</p><p>Roman oversees the art gallery. He watches over it, and all the inhabitants of the imagination that visit it, letting the paintings be rearranged each day to fit the rooms better.</p><p>If you were to ask the other sides, they all think that Roman is the one painting or creating all the artwork in the gallery, whether it’s replicas from the real world or original creations.</p><p>Nobody has read the information cards beside each piece, and that’s what Creativity loves the most about their art gallery.</p><p>Because Remus is the one who keeps an art studio, pristine and ordered, just off from his room and the one who paints every picture there.</p><p>He doesn’t want the recognition, not when part of his role includes voicing the disturbing thoughts, but having people enjoy his artwork was craved, coveted, and Roman had a perfect solution for it.</p><p>Roman was many things, many different types of artist, but painter was not one that fell among them. Give him pens, pencils or crayons and he could create masterpieces, but paints were unknown to him. What was know however was giving other artists places to work in the way they felt comfortable.</p><p>When he learnt of his brothers skill, as well as the unspoken wishes that Remus had given up on any chance of fulfilling, of course Roman was going to help. He even saved all the compliments, writing them down each day to pass on to his brother.</p><p>There were countless stories of family businesses and Roman and Remus adored having their own in the imagination. They were brothers and loved supporting each other. Working together flowed from that easily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>